What She'd Do For Him
by anonymousfriend27
Summary: When Natalie discovers that Gabriel is Hawkmoth, he gives her an impossible choice. Is her love strong enough to overcome her doubts, and use the Peacock miraculous for evil? Can she really choose his happiness over her own?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the start of yet another three chapter story, this time focussed on Natalie and Gabriel.**

**Because Gabenath forever :)**

—

Nooroo peered over his master's shoulder, not wanting to intrude, but unable to leave his side. Gabriel never let him stray more than a couple of feet from him at any time.

Despite that, Nooroo couldn't hate Gabriel; especially as he stood over the comatose body of his wife. He was one of the only people who saw that side of him. Beneath the cold, often heartless man, who couldn't even express his emotions to his son, Nooroo knew he was really just an unsteady, broken, lost child. It was something that Gabriel himself couldn't see- that his grief for his wife hadn't given him determination to save her, but trapped him through his obligation to heal her.

He'd been there the day Emilie and Gabriel had parted ways. Emilie has been too weak to get to the chamber, Gabriel carrying her to the lair. She'd asked him to bring her back, and Gabriel had submitted as usual. He hadn't always been the emotionless man Nooroo had come to know. That day Nooroo had seen nothing but love in Gabriel. He had promised to find a way to help Emilie, and Nooroo knew that it was love only that had drawn him to evil.

No, Nooroo _couldn't_ hate Gabriel Agreste.

Nooroo had seen Gabriel struggle with the burden, and he wished he'd spoken to him then. Maybe if he had, Nooroo wouldn't have found himself cowering behind his master. It wasn't Hawkmoth that Nooroo feared. Compared to him, Gabriel's power meant nothing, and without Nooroo, he really would have nothing.

But his link to Gabriel Agreste, one that only a kwami and his holder could understand, gave Gabriel so much control. Nooroo had almost forgotten what it was like to be outside because his master rarely left the house, and he was never allowed to leave. He couldn't remember the other kwamis' laughs or smiles, he couldn't remember what it was like to give power to someone, in order to help them.

All of this, made him sympathise greatly with Gabriel's son, Adrien. Although he didn't, and would never, know about about him, he and Adrien were quite similar. Both controlled by Adrien's father, both subject to his harsh words and mood swings.

Of course, there was one other person who was privy to it all. Natalie, Gabriel's assistant. Although she had no idea what Gabriel's secret was, Natalie knew there was something. She never questioned him when he decided to cancel a meeting, or couldn't go to dinner with Adrien. Nooroo was grateful for her, even if his master could do with someone slapping some sense into him, not meeting his every need.

Nooroo often felt her anger towards her boss, especially when Gabriel cancelled on Adrien. He could tell that Natalie had a deeper connection to Adrien than just acting as his assistant. Natalie had been Adrien's only _consistent_ figure of parental authority since Emilie had 'disappeared'. Nooroo could see that Natalie felt responsibility for Adrien, although she definitely didn't get paid enough to act as a mother to him. She'd taken that upon herself out of her own kindness.

Sometimes, Nooroo could tell she felt something deeper for Gabriel too. She was very good at hiding it, but Nooroo saw it on her face when she and Gabriel were together, even if he was completely oblivious to her feelings. It was a trait that Gabriel had passed on to his son, although Adrien's blindness was much more innocent. Nooroo knew that his father's apparent indifference to him had removed a lot of confidence from his son. He could tell that Adrien didn't feel he was worth loving sometimes, and when Nooroo felt it, he wanted nothing more than to find the boy and comfort him.

Nooroo felt a sudden surge in emotion, someone close to them completely shocked, and confused. The tube, that carried Gabriel from his office to his lair, was heading down to their level. "Master..." Nooroo whispered, not wishing to break him from his thoughts, "Someone's found you." Gabriel spun around, just as the intruder's feet appeared through the glass.

"Natalie." He heard Gabriel whisper in disbelief, "Hide, Nooroo." Nooroo did as he was told, ducking out of view. "Gabriel? What is this-" Nooroo couldn't see Natalie's face, but he could tell that she'd seen Emilie. "I can explain all of this, Natalie," Gabriel glanced back at Nooroo, and he caught a hint of fear in his eyes. He hadn't seen Gabriel afraid in a long time. "But I don't know how." Gabriel looked at Natalie, who was still standing in the other side of the room. Nooroo couldn't tell whether she couldn't move, or whether she had decided not to.

After a long moment of silence, Gabriel sighed, "Nooroo," The kwami looked up in surprise, meeting Gabriel's eye, "Come out." Warily, Nooroo floated out of the shadows. Natalie's eyes seemed to widen in shock, or maybe terror. Every human reacted differently when they saw kwamis.

"I need you to not run," Gabriel told her calmly, "It's not what it seems." He took a deep breath, and only exhaled when Natalie nodded. Nooroo was sure that the only thing keeping her there, was her feelings for him. "Nooroo, dark wings rise."

—

Natalie gasped, "You're- you're Hawkmoth?" The man before her was no longer Gabriel, he was something else. Something powerful, formidable, dangerous. "Yes," Hawkmoth responded, "Nooroo, dark wings fall." Gabriel smiled at her nervously, and Natalie took a shaky step toward him. She'd already seen the glass case behind him, and not even his transformation would distract her.

"What is this, Gabriel?" She asked, pressing a hand to the cool glass. The figure below it was perfect, Emilie as beautiful as the last time Natalie had seen her. "She was dying," Gabriel told her, "And she asked me to save her." Natalie turned to look at him, his relief completely visible. The strange creature that she'd seen before hovered over his shoulder. It was a lavender colour, with tiny wings like a butterfly. "How did this happen?" She asked quietly.

Gabriel opened his hand, revealing a shining peacock brooch. Natalie recognised it as the one Emilie had worn everyday, no matter what else she was wearing. "Take it," Gabriel encouraged, "Please." Hesitantly, Natalie took the brooch, not sure why she was so apprehensive. As soon as it touched her fingers, the brooch erupted in a flash of light, blinding Natalie for a second. When she could see again, she saw that another creature had appeared, this one a dark, royal blue, with tail feathers like a peacock.

The creature near Gabriel squeaked involuntarily, rushing towards the blue creature. "Duusu!" He exclaimed, hugging the little creature. "Nooroo?" The creature asked, "Where's Emilie?" Nooroo moved away, looking at Gabriel. Duusu locked eyes with Gabriel, and Natalie could tell they'd met before. "Where's Emilie?" She repeated. Gabriel put his hand against the glass container, drawing Duusu towards the case.

Natalie cleared her throat, feeling slightly uncomfortable as three sets of eyes turned to look at her. "Not to interrupt, but what's happening?" Duusu began to laugh, but stopped quickly seeming to realise who she was looking at. Natalie thought Duusu's reaction was a little strange, but didn't question it. "Natalie? You know?" "Yes, but I'm not sure what I know," Duusu shot Gabriel a disapproving look, shaking her tiny head. Nooroo seemed to sink away, looking slightly afraid. Duusu squinted at him, eyes widening but not saying anything.

She turned back to Gabriel, "So you brought her into all this, but didn't explain anything?" Gabriel sighed, clearly impatient. "Duusu, stop scalding me, and talk to Natalie." With that, Gabriel turned away, moving to the back of the room.

"The brooch is a miraculous, Natalie," Duusu began, startling Natalie. _A miraculous? Really?_ "The miraculous of the peacock. It will grant you the power to create monsters to aid whomever you choose." Natalie was already confused. Why had Gabriel given her this? _A miraculous._ How did he even have a miraculous? "So what are you and Nooroo?" Natalie asked, hoping that if she started simply, she might understand more easily. She desperately wanted the truth, some answer to all her questions.

"We're kwamis. Our power is contained within a jewel called a miraculous, which gives the wearer our powers. I'm Duusu." Natalie nodded. This she understood. She looked over at Emilie. "What happened to her?" She asked, lowering her voice so Gabriel wouldn't hear. Duusu frowned sadly, "The peacock miraculous is damaged, and it made her sick. She was my holder, and every time she transformed, it killed her just a bit more. I'm surprised she survived as long as she did; she was very strong."_ Not strong enough_.

Natalie looked over at Gabriel. His back was to her, but she could see his kwami's face changing as he spoke. He looked frightened. "Duusu, what's the relationship between a kwami and it's holder supposed to be like?"

The kwami followed her eyes. She looked at Gabriel with distaste, "Not like that."

—

"Is that understood?" Gabriel finished. Nooroo nodded, his head bowed respectfully. His master walked back to Natalie, and he followed a step behind, not able to meet Duusu's eyes. He knew that she'd seen his fear when she'd first been released. He knew she'd felt the control that Gabriel had over him.

Natalie was staring at the miraculous in the palm of her hand, as if she was unsure whether she should be touching it. "I'm giving you a choice, Natalie." Gabriel told her, "Give the miraculous back, and I'll continue on my own, or join me."  
"Join you?" She asked quietly, "Join you in what, Gabriel, destroying Paris?" Nooroo flinched, but Gabriel barley reacted.

"I don't want to hurt anyone, I just want to save Emilie. If I can get the miraculouses of the cat and the ladybug, then I can make a wish. Alter the universe- bring her back." Duusu scoffed, "And how are you planning on getting those? The butterfly is no match for the original miraculouses." Nooroo was suddenly very glad that Gabriel wasn't holding the peacock miraculous. He would have torn her apart for that.

Gabriel completely ignored her, instead taking Natalie's hand in his own. "If you keep this, you will get ill, like Emilie. But equally, this will end twice as quickly. Will you help me?" Nooroo trembled. He could tell Natalie was going to agree before she could. She was thinking with her heart, not her head, and Gabriel was using that to his advantage. _He does know about her feelings, he just doesn't care._

Nooroo recognised Gabriel's behaviour immediately. Whether he was copying her consciously, or not, Nooroo didn't know, but it was something he'd never expected from Gabriel. Emilie and Gabriel's relationship was not uncomplicated; Nooroo had always seen exploitation of him. Emilie did love Gabriel, but not nearly as much as Gabriel loved her. Duusu had loved Emilie too, and Nooroo was always sure that he was the only one that noticed how she used Gabriel.

When she'd become ill, she'd been too stubborn, too ambitious to stop. Nooroo had begged her, noticing how sick she was before anyone else. Emilie had ignored him.

So when she couldn't continue, she hadn't made Gabriel promise to bring her back. She'd demanded it. In the same way that Gabriel controlled Nooroo, Emilie had controlled Gabriel. And he was using that now. Pretending that he cared, using Natalie's love for him to get what he wanted.

Natalie closed her fist around the miraculous, nodding. "I will help you."

**—**

**I always wondered whether it was just love that drove Gabriel to evil, or something else. Then I thought, what if Emilie had manipulated him? Nothing is really said about her, other than that she was kind and loving, so this doesn't really fit. But oh well, it was fun to write.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy :)**

**—**

Natalie pinned the peacock brooch to her jumper, hiding it behind her jacket. Duusu hovered over her shoulder, smiling. Natalie could sense that the kwami's smile didn't express how she felt, the miraculous allowing her to sense Duusu's emotions. "You miss her, don't you?" She asked. Duusu met her eyes in the mirror, frowning. "When you woke me, I didn't even know that I had anyone to miss," Duusu told her, "I was with Emilie for a long time. I'd never been closer to a holder before." Natalie nodded, understanding completely. Duusu nuzzled her cheek in gratitude.

She gasped at the sudden burst of emotion, unused to how it felt. "It's okay, Natalie, just try to let go. Let the emotion course through you." Duusu whispered, encouraging her from her shoulder. She caught her breath, allowing her heart to slow into its usual rhythm. "Is that ever going to stop?" Duusu shrugged. Natalie chose her words carefully, "Did it stop for Emilie?" "No. But she never wanted it to." Duusu told her.

"Do you know whose emotions you felt?" Duusu asked her. "I think it was Adrien." Natalie grinned as her kwami's eyes twinkled, "Adrien? How is he?" Natalie's happiness faded, "Gabriel doesn't treat him well. I could tell he was unhappy here even before you came." Duusu entire body seemed to droop dramatically and Natalie could see she was fuming, "Of course not!" Duusu snarled, moving towards the door, "That man is a little-" Natalie grabbed at Duusu's tail, pulling her back towards her.

Duusu turned to look at her, phasing through her hand. "I'm going to slap the-" Natalie gave the kwami a look, and Duusu stopped immediately. "Gabriel hasn't been himself for a long time. He loves Adrien, whether he can show it or not." Duusu shook her head, opening her mouth to speak, but Natalie stopped her again, "If you choose to go to him, tell him to be a better father, to stop being so selfish, it will only make things worse. Gabriel is still grieving- there's no need to make him angry as well."

Duusu was staring at her in disbelief, and Natalie was slightly afraid that she'd really offended her, but soon her expression softened. "You tried before." Duusu stated, Natalie nodding in agreement. She shivered, remembering how Gabriel had called Adrien into his office. She hadn't heard what he said to his son, but Adrien had run out, furious tears streaming down his face. The image had haunted her for weeks. She never mentioned it to Gabriel.

"You love him, don't you?" The question shook Natalie. Was it that obvious? She thought she hid it well, although she could swear that Adrien saw through her act. "I do." She admitted quietly, blushing. "I think you love him more than Emilie did." Duusu told her, looking away. Natalie thought she saw denial there. "Maybe not more, but differently." She added.

Natalie day on the floor, back against the wall. Duusu settled on her knee, and Natalie was glad to see that she had calmed down. "What do you mean?" Natalie asked, unsure how to react. Duusu tilted her head to the side, as if she was indecisive. "Emilie loved the parts of Gabriel that was strong and powerful." The kwami told her, "I think you love all of him."

Natalie sighed, "Unconditionally."

Duusu nodded, "I can't tell whether he can't tell, or whether he's just ignoring it." Natalie hadn't even begun to think about what Gabriel had sensed from all her uncensored emotions. She may have been able to hide her love for him physically, but she didn't have a clue how to stop him from sensing it. "Now you have me, he won't be able to tell what you're feeling unless you let him." Duusu said, reading Natalie's mind. In the week they'd been together, Natalie had wondered more than once if the kwami could actually read her mind.

"Will I be able to sense his?" She asked. Duusu frowned, remembering something, "I don't think Nooroo will have told him. I don't blame him." Duusu scowled at the wall that joined the room to Gabriel's office. "It's not right. The way Gabriel treats Nooroo is- is-" Duusu struggled for words. "Disgusting?" Natalie offered, speaking her mind, "He treats him like he treats Adrien."

Duusu nodded, seeming surprised. "You love him so much, but you see his flaws," her kwami clarified, seeing Natalie's confusion, "You're not blinded by your feelings. It's a rare quality." Natalie didn't answer. Duusu was right; about her emotions, about Nooroo, about Gabriel. "I know Gabriel isn't doing something good. I _hate_ what he's doing- but I will do anything to make him happy." Even as she said it, she wasn't sure it was true. "Even your morality?" Duusu asked.

Natalie was about to answer, when the door banged open. Duusu darted away, hiding underneath Natalie's jacket. Gabriel stormed in, and Natalie sighed in relief, comforting the kwami. She was very jumpy sometimes, and loud noises tended to frighten her. Duusu peered our, seeing it was Gabriel.

Nooroo floated just behind him, head hung low. He didn't meet their eyes, and Natalie could sense his shame and his hatred. Natalie wasn't sure it was hatred; a deep sympathy, mixed with resentment, but she wasn't certain. More than anything, Nooroo was completely, awfully afraid. Natalie forgot to breathe as waves upon waves of fear crashed against her chest. How Gabriel managed to stand being so close was a mystery. It almost made her laugh, slightly hysterical from the intensity of it all.

Gabriel was speaking, but Natalie couldn't hear him past Nooroo's pain. He was exhausted and starving, but too scared to say anything. Duusu hissed, pressing herself to Natalie's chest in an effort not to attack. Natalie was struggling with the same problem.

She wanted to _rip_ Gabriel apart. She wanted to destroy the creature that caused such pain.

She wanted to hold Nooroo, to help him, care for him.

She settled for that, ignoring the surprise and mild irritation on Gabriel's face, moving towards Nooroo.

—

Nooroo squeaked, eyes wide in fear as Natalie lunged for him. He didn't understand what she was doing, all his instincts telling him to run. She was feeling so much; Nooroo couldn't tell what emotion was heading for him.

Nooroo closed his eyes, flinching away from her as she neared. Natalie had never been violent. He _knew_ that. But he wasn't sure how the miraculous had impacted her.

A hand cupped his body, warm and soft. He opened one eye, tense with fear, and the other flew open at what he saw. Her sorrow, her compassion. Things he hadn't seen for a long time; they weren't exactly emotions that Gabriel ever expressed.

He relaxed immediately, feeling her pain at his pain wash over him. She didn't look at Gabriel, and neither did he. She didn't demand anything of him, didn't speak, just held him. He could feel her heartbeat, steady and certain. At some point, Duusu flew up to his side, joining him in Natalie's embrace.

_Nooroo felt safe._

Gabriel cleared his throat and all illusion of security was shattered. Natalie looked up at Gabriel, fury burning in her eyes. "_You_ can be quiet," Nooroo couldn't believe what she was doing, openly defying him, "He's so tired, Gabriel, and he's too afraid to tell you he needs to eat!" Gabriel visibly recoiled, clearly shocked by his assistant's harsh words. "Natalie this is-" Natalie stood up, placing herself between him and the kwamis. Duusu leaned against him, and Nooroo could tell that it was a comfort to both of them.

"I don't care!" Natalie shouted, "I don't care whether this is unprofessional, or just me being inexperienced with the miraculous. This is not okay." Gabriel took a step away, intimidated by her power. Natalie followed him, the two moving in tandem until Gabriel's back was pressed against the wall.

Nooroo was more than content to stay back, but he was not surprised when Duusu dragged him closer. He knew his friend's curiosity would get the better of her. Gabriel eyes fixed on him, staring over Natalie's shoulder. Nooroo flinched away from the cold fire there. Natalie jabbed him in the chest with the finger, and Duusu giggled at Gabriel gasp of fear. Nooroo sighed, both relieved that Gabriel had looked away, and in response to Duusu's reaction. Despite his fear, he couldn't help but smile at Duusu's glee as her holder glared at Gabriel.

"The bond between kwami and their holder is sacred." Natalie growled, "I won't let you abuse it." Nooroo could tell that her anger was waning, and she stepped back slightly, as if she couldn't tell how she got there.

Nooroo looked at Gabriel, preparing himself for his master's anger. He braced himself, looking straight into Gabriel's eyes. Nooroo stopped breathing.

Gabriel wasn't angry. He was... something else. Nooroo couldn't work it out. Admiration. Pride... Concern? And was that... Nooroo shook the thought away, dismissing it as a pointless hope. He couldn't afford to have hope.

—

Natalie blinked at Gabriel, stunned. What had she just done? How could she have done that? She _didn't_ do that. She never lashed out, no matter how angry, or sad, or embarrassed. "Sir, I- I-" She has no idea how to finish, how to take back her words. She wasn't sure she wanted to, but at that mattered to her was keeping her job. Keeping _him_.

"It's okay, Natalie," Gabriel said, walking towards her. He put a hand on her shoulder, warm and reassuring. "I don't think that was all you. It happened to me the first time I got angry too." Natalie let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding in. "I'm really sorry. I don't know what happened." She mumbled, hoping he wouldn't pick up on the half truth. She wasn't sorry- she was sure of it.

Gabriel had deserved her words. She hoped that he understood that, although he seemed unaffected now. She hadn't imagined his emotions, she was certain. Natalie had seen the shock in Nooroo's face. He had understood, however briefly. Gabriel smiled at her, and Duusu floated over to join them, Nooroo reluctantly following her.

Gabriel looked conflicted as she returned his smile. She could sense his guilt, though not why he was guilty. Determination seemed to fill his expression, and Natalie gasped as he pulled her into a hug.

She couldn't move, Gabriel's arms wrapped around her. He was so warm and gentle, especially for someone who usually looked so cold and stiff. She couldn't help but return his embrace.

They stood like that for a long time. Natalie looked up as the door clicked open, and Adrien poked his head round the door silently. He didn't see her looking and decided not to draw Gabriel's attention to the boy. Adrien's whole face glowed, a smile so bright it would have out-shone the sun. He looked proud.

—

Adrien couldn't help his grin, the sight of his father and Natalie hugging so unexpected. He'd heard her shouting, and decided to check on them after everything went quiet.

Plagg seemed to tense up for a second, but relaxed very quickly, not explaining his reaction. Adrien was too distracted to ask. Natalie met his eyes, and Adrien realised that he'd been spotted. She smiled, and he saw her love for his father, clearer than ever.

Sometimes he found it hard to believe that anyone could love his father. But in Natalie's smile, Adrien saw everything that was good in his father. His occasional kindness, his protectiveness, his love for his family. That included Natalie. Neither of them could see it, but it was something Adrien had seen for a long time.

He was sure that it wouldn't be long now. He was sure that it would get better soon. He closed the door, leaving Natalie and his father behind.

_It will get better soon._

**—**

**Going back to my art homework now... it's only 10:30pm here so that's fun. Hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! Gabenath returns! I have a feeling this is going to quite long, but I'll make sure I don't ramble too much (one of my worst writing habits).**

**Also, rereading the last two chapters, I realised how many typos and random missed words there are; not really sure how many I actually ended up editing out in the final document, but I hope this one is better in that respect!**

**My poor, sweet Nooroo- his character is so sad and innocent and beautiful. He's like a little baby you just want to hug and protect! They grow up so fast ;-;**

**Enough of me talking about the tiny bundle of cute (can you tell I like Nooroo?) that is Nooroo, let's get to the fanfic...**

**—**

"Nooroo!" a voice whispered, urgent and cautious. Nooroo opened his eyes, fear freezing him until he identified the black shape in front of him. "Plagg?"

Nooroo grinned, "Plagg! How did you find me?" Was this his chance at freedom? If Plagg had found him, then surely he could tell Master Fu and the heroes and they could come and help him!

"Follow me," Plagg said, pulling him by the arm. "I _can't_, Plagg." The black kwami frowned at him, almost invisible in the darkness, "You can't leave. It's Gabriel isn't it?" Nooroo nodded, almost ashamed of his weakness under Gabriel. He wasn't prepared for the waves of panic coming off Plagg. "What's wrong?" Nooroo asked, conscious that Gabriel was only a few feet away from them.

"Can you keep your thoughts to yourself? I hate to ask but-"  
"I understand, Plagg. I hide both my emotions and my thoughts from him." Nooroo reassured him, "It's the one thing he doesn't control." Plagg sighed in relief, but Nooroo could still feel his concern.

"My kitten, Nooroo, he's- I don't think he could take this without Ladybug's support, and they don't have that yet- not really." Plagg admitted, "He's very strong, but this might break him." Nooroo watched his fear increase, still confused. "Who is Chat Noir, Plagg?"

"Adrien Agreste."

"No!" Nooroo exclaimed, forgetting about Gabriel for a second too long. He stirred, sitting up. Plagg floated back into the shadows, effectively disappearing. "Nooroo, what is it?" Gabriel asked. "I'm sorry, Master, I was dreaming." "Dreaming? What about?" Gabriel queried, settling back into bed, but not closing his eyes again. Nooroo knew Gabriel wouldn't be able to tell if he was lying, but he still felt nervous about making something up, so Nooroo picked one of his many nightmares.

"I dreamt of the other kwamis. They were disappointed in me for allowing you to use my miraculous for evil. They- they cast me out, destroying my miraculous so it could never be used again. I was trapped _forever_." Nooroo told him, hoping he was shielding Plagg's sympathy well enough. He wished his friend would at least _try_ to control himself. "Come." Gabriel said, motioning for Nooroo to go to him.

He complied, without needing to be ordered to do Gabriel's bidding. "What is it, Master?" He asked, as he perched on Gabriel's outstretched hand. Gabriel sighed, and Nooroo frowned at the regret swirling within him. "You're feeling guilty, Gabriel, will you tell me why?" Nooroo knew the question was bold, as was using his name, but he felt that something had changed in Gabriel.

"I've hurt _so many_ people." Gabriel stated, "And I'm not sure it was the right decision." Nooroo, surprised that he was sharing anything, sensed Gabriel's internal battle. It was almost like before Emilie had fallen into the coma, when they hadn't been Master and slave, but friends closer than any others. "But you did all of this out of love!" Nooroo consoled him, "It was never the right decision, but I could never blame you for that."

Gabriel blinked at him in shock, "I betrayed you, Nooroo." He responded, "I broke your trust, and yet you never get angry, never shouted or tried to make me stop." Nooroo chuckled slightly, no longer afraid of Gabriel lashing out, "I have my reasons, Gabriel, the most important being that you were my best friend." He smiled sadly, "You never had to force me to help you, Gabriel, or keep me prisoner."

Gabriel seemed frozen, and Nooroo saw a tear roll down his cheek. He sensed Plagg's conflicted emotions, and hoped that Gabriel would mistake them for his own. "I don't want to do this, Gabriel." Nooroo, told him, wiping the tear away from Gabriel's face, "But I know that you needed it, and as afraid as I was, it was only _for_ you, not _of_ you." Gabriel's single tear had turned into full on sobs, as he shook, regret pouring out of him as he cried.

The door opened, a very distressed Natalie stepping into the room. She hesitated for only seconds, looking at Nooroo for an answer. "He's realised what he's done." He whispered, "Don't tell him, but the black cat kwami has found us. I must go with him, but I'll come back. Chat Noir will need me to explain. He's... close to this." Natalie hid her wonder and bewilderment well, turning back to Gabriel.

He floated back to Plagg. "I'll go with you. We'll have to break the news carefully." Plagg looked at him in awe, and Nooroo watched him in amusement. "But the barrier-" Nooroo shook his head, knowing it was gone. He'd sensed his freedom, but he'd chosen to stay. He still cared for Gabriel. He always would.

"It's gone, just as Hawkmoth is." Nooroo told him. He couldn't keep the smile from his face, his heart overflowing with barely contained glee. Not just at his freedom, but Gabriel's too. He may never realise how Emilie controlled him, but Nooroo knew he'd be okay now.

xXx

Nooroo phased through the wall, leaving Gabriel's bedroom behind. Relief washed over him as he became free from his sorrow and grief. He could still hear Gabriel's cries.

He followed Plagg, thinking about what he would say. This was going to be a challenge. "Plagg?" He heard Adrien call, "Where did you go?" Nooroo stopped, as he saw the boy for the first time in a long while. He looked so much older; he was taller, shoulders broad and strong. Nooroo knew people found him cute when he was younger, but he was sure he was described at handsome now. "I brought a friend." Plagg said nervously, "This is Hawkmoth's kwami, Nooroo." Nooroo could see Adrien's smile, "Hi, I'm Adrien Agreste. It's nice to meet you, but are you okay? How did you get here?"

"I know who you are," Nooroo told him, "I watched you grow up." He felt Adrien's confusion before he asked, "What do you mean?" Before he could answer, they all glanced at the door, Natalie's soft voice ushering Gabriel down the corridor, a small sob escaping him. Nooroo cringed away from the door- it pained him to feel that much guilt all at once, especially from Gabriel. "What's wrong with my father?"

"He'll be okay. He's accepted something a long time coming. Natalie and Duusu will care for him." Nooroo let out a squeak as he realised what he had said. Plagg sighed deeply, "We were going to have to tell him eventually."

"Who's Duusu?" Adrien asked. No one answered. "Someone tell me what's happening!" Nooroo felt his distress growing. "Kid..." Plagg begun, and he could tell he didn't know how to continue.

"Duusu is the kwami of the peacock miraculous- Natalie is Mayura." Nooroo felt a burst of anger and betrayal from Adrien, "Wait Adrien. You have every right to be mad at her, but this isn't her fault at all." Adrien calmed slightly, and Plagg sat on his shoulder, clearly as interested to hear the whole story as Adrien.

"And Hawkmoth is your father." Adrien struggled with his rage, putting a lot of effort into keeping it down, "And your mother is alive."

Adrien stared at him blankly, "I know it's hard to understand, but I have to explain why he did it. He did it for your mother." Nooroo felt his entire body droop with sorrow, "Everything was to bring her back- that was his wish." Nooroo felt everything Adrien did; his shock, his fury, his understanding and sympathy, his hatred, his love. Adrien's _love_ he could empathise with most, and it was something he'd often thought about. How could anyone love someone who hurt so many people?

"What happened to my mother?" Adrien asked, his voice terrifying controlled and quiet. Plagg patted the side of his neck, and Adrien seemed to become more focussed, more calm, instead of just caged.

"Emilie and Gabriel have been miraculous holders for a long time; Gabriel and I longer than most. We were best friends, I'd go as far as brothers, once- much like you and Plagg. But the peacock miraculous is broken, and it made her sick. It is killing Natalie too." Adrien scowled at his hands, "Why is she helping him?" Nooroo smiled softly at him, "I think you know the answer to that already."

"She loves him."

"So do you, and so do I. We were _both_ his prisoners, Adrien, and here we are- caring for the jailer." Nooroo couldn't help but laugh at the irony. He couldn't make it bitter, not even Adrien was angry anymore. Nooroo didn't think he'd be so calm about it. Everything about Adrien had exceeded his expectations for the boy.

"Why is he crying like that, Nooroo?" Plagg asked, "Does he even care about the people he hurt?"  
"Of course he does! He thought what he was doing was for a good cause, but he always knew it wasn't right." Nooroo exclaimed, defensive, "He never wanted to hurt anyone."

"You can sense emotion, right?" Adrien asked suddenly, "And Duusu as well?" Nooroo nodded, not sure where he was going. "Poor Natalie..." Plagg said quietly, "It can't be good for her to be around that much negativity." Nooroo's eyes widened in fear. "I- I have to go! Don't leave, I'll be back."

xXx

Not stopping to see Plagg or Adrien's reaction, he rushed out of the room, taking the most direct route towards the pain he sensed.

He found them in the bathroom, Gabriel clutching the sides of the toilet as he retched. Natalie looked exhausted, leaning against the wall, Duusu close to her chest. "This is not good." Nooroo whispered to himself. He knew firsthand how draining feeling emotions constantly was. He'd had years of experience, Gabriel was always able to block them out, and Emilie had embraced them- but Natalie was kind, and loving, even without the ability to literally feel what others did. It was hurting her more than it had hurt anyone before.

"You have to get away from each other!" He exclaimed, startling Gabriel, "Please, this is hurting both of you." Gabriel seemed to finally see his panic, standing up, shakily, "What do you mean?" He asked, voice hoarse. "Just come with me!"

Gabriel followed him slowly, until Nooroo could no longer sense Natalie as much as before. "Natalie feels everything you do. She's not used to her miraculous, and it was taking all her energy to not break down with you. I shouldn't have left." He explained. Gabriel frowned, "Where did you go?" Nooroo hesitated, but decided that the secrets were coming out anyway. Besides, Gabriel was too weak to pursue Adrien anyway.

"I was talking to Adrien. It turns out that the black cat miraculous has been here the whole time." Gabriel let out a weak laugh, "Tell him I'm proud. Go help Natalie." Happy that Gabriel wasn't going to try to get to Adrien, Nooroo phased back into Adrien's room.

"Nooroo?" Adrien asked, "What's going on out there?" "I was talking to your father. I have to get Natalie and him as far away from each other as possible. I need you to help me with Natalie." Adrien nodded, taking a deep breathe. Plagg watched him, his concern very evident in his eyes, and the way he clung to his holder's shoulder.

"Does he know about me?" Adrien asked. Nooroo nodded, and Plagg inhaled sharply, not comfortable with the notion that Hawkmoth knew his identity. Nooroo shrugged at him.

Adrien reached for the door handle, the door creaking open. Nooroo knew that Gabriel was only around the corner, laying in the corridor. Adrien knew it too, instinctively feeling his father's presence. He remembered Gabriel's words, "He's proud of you, Adrien." Adrien smiled at him, "And one day, near or far, I'll forgive him for his mistakes. I promise." A choked sob sounded from around the corner, and anyone could hear the gratitude in that small noise.

xXx

Adrien followed him down the corridor to the bathroom, Nooroo saying nothing as he entered the room. Adrien lifted Natalie in his arms as if she weighed nothing, Duusu nestling closer to her. Nooroo settled next to her, wanting to be close to his friend.

—

Natalie's body was frail and fragile in Adrien's arms. He could just about see her shallow breaths, her chest rising and falling unevenly. He kept himself calm with the thought that negative emotions would hurt Natalie more.

He was surprised that it worked.

Was this normal? To find out your father's a super villain, and not be angry about it? Adrien couldn't describe what he felt. Was there a word for a mixture of pain, sympathy and betrayal? He should be angry. He was angry, until he _wasn't_.

Natalie shifted, eyes fluttering open, focussing on his face. "Gabriel..." She wheezed, struggling against his grip. "He's okay. Nooroo And Duusu are with us too." He reassured her, and she stopped trying to escape. "You know?" She whispered, avoiding his gaze. He nodded, squeezing her shoulder. She glanced at his hand, seeming to notice the ring. "So, it is you." Natalie smiled, "You must hate us. That's okay, I wouldn't expect anything different."

"I don't hate either of you." He told her, setting her down on a sofa. He'd gone to the other side of the house, hoping it was far enough away from his father that she wasn't effected. "Nooroo explained everything. I know why my father did it, and I know why you helped him." Natalie looked doubtful. "Natalie, I have no reason to lie. It's not okay, but I've accepted it."

—

Natalie could barely look at the boy she'd practically raised. She'd been the closest thing to a mother he'd had for years, and know she couldn't bring herself to meet his eye.

It had been bad enough when she had to go against her morals- create senti-monsters, just to help Gabriel, but when she had to actually fight the heroes... She'd almost left the next day. It was so _wrong_, and yet she couldn't bring herself to give up Duusu, to give up on Gabriel. She'd known from the start that in the end, she'd be dead, replaced by Emilie, or in prison.

But Adrien being Chat Noir? She'd couldn't have planned for that. She refused to believe that, even though Gabriel had seen it a long time ago. He thought they'd ruled Adrien out- apparently not. "You're too good for this family, Adrien," she muttered, half asleep, barely conscious, "Gabriel and I don't deserve you."

"You've got me anyway."

—

Gabriel was numb. All the emotion he had felt was lost in his tears. He couldn't sense Natalie's emotions anymore. That was good.

_Adrien_.

Adrien has said that he'd forgive him one day. How could he be forgiven? Did he _want_ to be forgiven? He certainly didn't _deserve_ to be forgiven, of that he had no doubt.

Nooroo hadn't returned to him. In fact, it had been hours since he'd stumbled to his spot in the hallway. Gabriel couldn't bring himself to move. He wished he would just die right there, get swallowed up by the ground so he wouldn't have to feel anything anymore. That would be better. It should've happened a long time ago, then none of it would've come.

Not his grief, not his loneliness, not his anger. Not his newfound love either. Not Natalie and Adrien. Because even though he couldn't move, he still had that promise. That he'd be forgiven one day.

It gave him strength.

**—**

**And that's that. Did Adrien forgive him? Who knows! How the hell did Adrien tell Ladybug? And what exactly? Pff- no idea. Were Nooroo and Duusu returned to Master Fu? I'll let you decide. I forgot to sleep so if this has tonnes of mistakes then blame my brain chemicals, not me.**


End file.
